


Kiss Me Warm Again

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Mild Smut, Modern Era, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of all the Meera x Podrick prompts I've written.None of these are connected or in the same universe unless otherwise implied.First chapter is the table of contents.
Relationships: Podrick Payne/Meera Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. I swear I'll make this up to you || for treaddelicately
  3. Fae AU || for treaddelicately
  4. *Girl Like That || for treaddelicately




	2. I swear I'll make this up to you || for treaddelicately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Texting, Long-Distance Relationship, Established Relationship

_Pod - Sorry I can’t make it tonight. I swear I’ll make it up to you._

Meera felt her lips tugging up at the corners, despite how she very much wished she could be upset, but Podrick usually made good on his promises. 

She sent a message back. 

_Hmm. I dunno… sounds like a rain check situation. Not sure if I accept rainchecks… - Meera_

The three dots immediately appeared at the bottom of her screen and her tiny smile stretched into a grin. 

_Pod - I could give you a preview, but it would have to wait until after I get home from work tonight… pretty sure I’d get fired if I did it here._

His job always got in the way of their plans. It didn’t help that they lived so far away from each other. Long-distance plus erratic hours made for a lot of phone sex. And Skype. 

But as much as she liked having him here in her arms, she’d definitely take what she could get. 

_I’ll talk to you later, then? - Meera_

_Pod - Gods, yes. I miss you so much it hurts._

_I can’t really make it better unless you’re here…_ Meera’s thumb hovered over the send button. What if she went to _him_? She had the rest of the weekend off… it felt like a stupid easy solution now that she thought about it. She deleted her message and wrote a different one instead. 

_I’ll make it better soon. When I see you? - Meera_

_Pod - When I see you_

If she had anything to say about it, it would be sooner than he was expecting. She could hardly contain herself as she hurried to her bedroom to pack a bag. 


	3. Fae AU || for treaddelicately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Fae, Fae Meera Reed

She was lithe.

That was the first thing Podrick noticed as she swung from shop signs and flipped onto opposite roofs with great ease.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She had huge eyes that seemed to drink everything in.

Everything except for him.

So he did what he likely shouldn’t have done, but it was almost as if he were compelled to do it. He followed her out of the township and into the woods surrounding.

Even as the sun set and the moon rose, he didn’t turn back. Not when he saw her step into a shimmering pool of water in the middle of a meadow, he went after her, winding up in a place that seemed almost the inverse of the one they’d just left. The trees were so green. But they were also blue and purple. He couldn’t stop looking at everything. It seemed to shimmer just like she had.

He stumbled into another clearing, the moon high in the night sky. He stopped to look up at it and grunted when he was tackled to the ground.

Rolled onto his back, he looked into those same eyes he’d been seeking that day at the market.

She peered down at him. “Who are you?”

His voice stuck in his throat. He didn’t know much, but he knew not to give travellers his own name.

“Pod,” he said simply.

“Pod?” she asked, giggling a bit. “That can’t be your real name. I’m Meera. And that _is_ my real name, so you’re safe with me, Interloper.”

“Meera,” he whispered softly. It was such a lovely name for a lovely woman.

“Just so you know… I sort of enticed you today at the market…” she sucked her teeth and shrugged. “Sorry, not sorry. My lady heard you sing and wanted you to come here to perform.”

“Oh…” he said, unsure what that knowledge changed. “Did you entice me to be enthralled by you? Or just—“

“Oh no. Just to follow me. Curiosity is all I can muster usually. Why? Are you enthralled?” She smiled devilishly.

“Perhaps a bit,” he admitted.

“That’s good to know. We’ll just tuck that away for later, shall we? My lady awaits.”


	4. *Girl Like That || for treaddelicately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020-21_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Girl Like That - Every Avenue
> 
> Other tags: Friends with Benefits, Feelings Realization, Mild Smut

He’d been the one who wanted this. Podrick knew the meaning of poetic justice. But at the time, he’d wanted what he’d wanted and now, he still did.

Except Meera presented a whole other problem.

She turned him into a person he didn’t recognize. But he really liked that person. He liked him a lot.

And he liked her a lot.

He’d even venture to say he loved her. 

Meera rolled over beside him in bed. The afternoon sun was streaming in through the blinds, and she was only wearing his t-shirt. No knickers. Nothing else. She hiked her thigh over his. “What time do you have to leave for work?”

“Hour or so,” he replied, tightening his hold on her so she could roll on top of him, thighs straddling his hips. He could feel her heat radiating from her centre like her flesh was smouldering.

She licked her lips and bent over him. “Pod? Do you have time?”

“I always have time for you, love.”

Giggling, she sat back, his shirt engulfing her small frame. “Can I keep this for now?” She pulled it out by the hem.

He nodded. “Looks better on you, anyway.”

Another giggle. The sound was going to do him in. Especially with how she was rocking her hips over him, waking up what never really slept while she was nearby. Gods, how had this happened?

She reached down between them, stroking him in her hand before reaching for his side table drawer. She made a cute little sad face when she did. “You’re out.”

Podrick smirked and rolled her over. “Guess I’ll just have to do this for you, then.”

“Pod!” she squealed as her head hit his pillows. He pushed up the hem of the t-shirt and lowered his head between her legs.

He liked the sounds she made when he was here. He liked how she tried to trap him between her legs when she was close. As if he’d ever leave when he could make her cry out his name over and over again.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured against her sex. “So fucking gorgeous.”

“What?” Meera asked, her hand in his hair. “I couldn’t hear you.”

He licked his lips and froze. He knew he should tell her what he wanted. That he wanted more than just this. He wanted all of her all the time. Seven hells, he wanted her to live here. Not back at her place.

And he definitely didn’t want anyone else involved. He wanted to commit. He wanted monogamy. He wanted _Meera_.

“You’re on my hand,” he said, wriggling his fingers under her left ass cheek.”

“Oh!” she said, raising. “Sorry!”

“No problem,” he lowered his head again, coveting every sound that came out of her mouth and wishing he could keep them for himself for always. 

When she came this time, she had her hand in his hair, and she bucked uncontrollably like she was both trying to get away from him and chase him down. Gods, he liked it when it ended like that.

He pillowed his head against her thigh and traced around her navel.

She had her hand in hair. “What’d you really say, Pod?”

He swallowed and didn’t look at her. “I said you’re beautiful. So fucking gorgeous.”

She smiled. “Thank you. So are you.”

“No, I…” he pushed up and locked eyes with her. “No, I mean it. You’re really—“

“Do you think I don’t mean it?” she asked, eyes wide. “I would never—“

“No, I know, but I don’t think you understand what I’m saying. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever been with. Past, present, and likely future.”

She swallowed and blinked. “What do I do with that, Pod?”

He shook his head. “You could just… move in here and we could figure it out.”

She pushed up on her elbows. “Did you just ask me to move in with you? I thought this was casual!”

“It is,” he said, groaning and letting his face fall to her thigh again. “It is.”

“No…” she said pulling him back up again. “No, this hasn’t been for a while… And I agree with you. I’d like more. But I think your proposal is out of order.”

“Sounds good to me,” he teased.

“We have to figure this out. And then… then, I might move in here. Maybe.”

Podrick pushed forward and kissed her lips. “Sorry. I just wanted to kiss you.”

“I said ‘maybe’,” she reminded him, kissing him back. “Only maybe.”

“I like maybe,” he murmured. “I want more maybe.”

She smiled against his lips. “You have to get ready for work.”

“I’m gonna be late,” he murmured, kissing her again.


End file.
